Goomba Field Galaxy (Ultra Mario Galaxy)
and thGoomba Field Galaxy is a galaxy in Ultra Mario Galaxy. The level is the introductory stage of the game and is fairly simple. Missions Goomboss's Terror Reign Mario finds him on Starship Mario after he got launched from the literally destroyed Peach's Castle. Lubba tells him that Dry Bowser went on that part (point at Goomba Field Galaxy) and left on his travel some Power Stars. Then Mario get launched from the moving Starship Mario on the Starting Planet. The Starting Planet is a round planet with a Goomba face on it. This planet is inhabited by some Goombas. Searching on the planet, Mario encounters a Red Luma that tells him that the Star is very far from there. Then he transform into an all-power Launch Star that launch the player at a very high speed on the next planet. When Mario lands leaves a little crater. The second planet is a grassy planet with some trees and a small path that in a certain point divides in two paths. The left one appear to be easy, but when the player go on a platform with a 1 on its lateral part which is just off the path, a cutscene plays. Mario is attempting to jump when a Goomba lands on the platform and makes it disappear. Then the player falls in the black hole. If getting on the other path, it will appear more difficult, but it isn't. Continuing on the path, there is the Checkpoint Flag and then a Launch Star. When landing on the next planet, a Luma says to Mario to be careful because many train-like platforms (from SMG2) pass in the middle of the narrow path and if the player isn't careful can fall into the void. If standing on the last train-like platform the player will be ported on a small grassy platform with a tree and the Comet Medal on it. Then a Launch Star appear where the Comet Medal was and launch the player straight to the Goomboss Planet. When Mario lands he makes Goomboss wake up. Before the second hit, Goomboss when pounds his feet makes six Goombas appear from six holes scattered around the planet. When he got hit two times three other holes appear and when Goomboss pounds his feet makes nnine Goombas appear. To beat Goomboss, the player must hit two times his pounding feet then three after the second hit. When Goomboss get beat, he tips over and explodes in purple fog releasing the first Power Star of the game. The Infested Fields (Prankster Comet) This is the only Prankster Comet of this galaxy. The player get launched on the second planet played in the first mission. When landing, a signboard tells to Mario to kill all the enemies. The player must kill the 30 Goombas he finds on the way in one minute. If the player doesn't kill them all, it will die. When the Goombas get killed a Power Star will appear at the end of the path. Goomboss's Revenge After some time playing the game, the player will read a message wrote by Goomboss. " Hey ! If you are as strong as you think come to Goomba Field Galaxy. I'm waiting for you ! Goomboss." The player will find a new star. The mission is the same as the first, but is more difficult than before. In addiction, the train-like platforms on the path move faster than before. When Mario lands on the boss'planet, he will notice that Goomboss became orange. Now he makes spit out 8 Goombas before the second hit and 12 after it. Also, to get a hit, the player must hit Goomboss' foot three times before and four after the second hit. When he tips over, he says "Wow ! You are very strong to beat me another time " and the Power Star appears. An Orange Mushroom Was Found... If playing this star the player will find Goombas became orange because they found the same substance that Goomboss found and the star is at the end of the path. Danger! Asteroids Are Coming! A meteor storm is arrived at Goomba Field Galaxy and the player must make it to the end of the path Catch The Rabbits (Secret Star) Green Star 1 Green Star 2 Green Star 3 Green Star 4 Category:Galaxies Category:Levels